Christmas Nin
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: "We are here for yourrrr cookies fa la la la la la la laaaaaa. Tis the season toooo feed us fa la la la la la la laaaaaa...Give us cookies orrr dieeee fa la la la la la la la...We will nottt hold bacckkkk. Fa la la-AHHHHHHHHHHHH." It's Christmas time and people are singing, preparing and...stealing? Oh boy what is Mako to do, especially when she finds out the identity of Santa


One Shot-Christmas Special

Author Notes: Hey guys~ merry christmas. If any of you remember our easter bunny one shot you'll find it'll be a bit similar.

Sen: Can anyone guess who's santa?! I want presents!

Mako: We don't own naruto. Please review/ follow/ fav ~

_3rd P.O.V_

December 23rd a time where snow covers the ground and decorations light up the village. But most importantly a time where our ninja's are finishing their last minute christmas shopping. Mako is one such ninja. She hums a tune while carrying her bags.

Usually she Hates the holidays. But Christmas is one of only times of the year where she feels happy even excited. She enjoys seeing the trees decorated, shopping for her friends and family but most of all, she loves rolling up her sleeves and get into her baking.

"Makooooooooooo." Someone breaks her tune. Turning her head she finds her overly excited(annoying) friend Sen. "What's up Sen?" His white spiky hair bounces. His eyes in glee. "Mako guess what and is that your christmas shopping? What'd you get what'd you get?~?!

It now becomes a game of keep away. "Bad Sen no, peeking, and what were you jumping for joy for earlier?" Now back on topic he continues what he was talking about before trying to see what Mako was shopping for.

"Hehe, we're going to go hunting for Santa~ Wanna join?" Where has she heard this before... She sighs, "No thanks I have to wrap up some stuff and then I'm going to be baking practically the whole day."

Let the boys mouth start watering...cookies, brownies, cakes, pies...There's going to be a christmas party on the 25th and of course Mako was requested…(Demanded) that she bake and bring the goods for the party.

"Need a taste tester? You know to make sure it's not poisoned or if you added too much sugar?" Hint hint hint~ He wants samples. "Sorry but Haku already has that job. " 'Grrrrr Damn it.' "Not fair Mako-Chan! Why does Haku get to?!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Maybe because he's my boyfriend? And that because Zabuza is doing his seasonal beatings at his house so Haku is wrapping gifts at my house anyway?" He pouts just realizing something. "Wait what about Anko?"

She smiles, like a legit happy sunshine non Mako smile. "Ironically Christmas is the one time of the year where she goes and parties at the bar with Tsunade and Kakashi up until new years."

She twirls around and skips, yeah you heard she skips home. No Anko to ruin the holiday. It doesn't take long for her to reach her home, for once it's intact and clean, no fires, no broken or thrown furniture and no deadly snakes. What peace~

She enters her home, and starts wrapping. It only feels like 5 minutes before someone knocks on her door. She opens to the 'Sing for cookies Choir.' Sen must've told everyone that she was going to bake.

"We are here for yourrrr cookies fa la la la la la la laaaaaa. Tis the season toooo feed us fa la la la la la la laaaaaa." The choir consists of Choji, Ino, Kiba, Sen(duh) Naruto and a sleeping Shikimaru. "I haven't baked anything else….now go away before I set up traps."

She really doesn't like being disturbed when she has things to do. She closes the door. The door is opened and Haku comes in covered with snow. "Hey Haku." He takes off his coat and hat. "Any reason why people are acting weird?"  
>She tells him how Sen is after her sweet treats and is searching for Santa. The ice boy starts choking lightly on his peppermint tea. "You ok?" He nods. Afterwards they wrap up all of their presents for their friends and family...well minus Anko..<p>

"Did you get anything for her?" She finishes her wrapping of the Naruto fox plushy for Hinata. "Yes but I've learned over the years that hiding her presents or deciding to wrap them is pointless...so I just give it to her."

And now...the main event, baking~ More singing is heard outside. "Give us cookies orrr dieeee fa la la la la la la la...We will nottt hold bacckkkk. Fa la la-AHHHHHHHHHHHH." And so they fall into one of Makos traps….specifically the pit trap. Works wonders.

Time skip-Christmas eve night.

So Hinata, Naruto and Sen all decided to sleep over Makos this night, and they got to eat some of Mako's treats much to their delight. They all dream of sugar plums and gifts merry and fun. They question when all this waiting is done.

Mako the light sleeper she is hears a crash. She hopes her sister is not back to cause a commotion and smash. She walks downstairs, it is dark. What she finds is not her sister nor saint nick, but Chiji who chooses Santa's cookies as his targeted mark.

She swipes her cookies from the table. Before Choji is able. "Ooof ugh, almost...got it." He squeezes through the window, a bit hard since he's so chubby, Mako is far from bubbly. For this is isn't funny.

He looks for the plate, not realizing he's too late. "Wha-Where are they?" The light switch is turned on surprise surprise, it's time for Choji to think of something fast...otherwise he dare say he meets his fate. "Ohh hoho ho What are you doing little girl? You are to be in bed."

"Really Choji? You're gonna try that bull?" He has been breaking into houses to steal cookies dressed as Santa...*(i'm sick of rhyming.) "Ho ho ho, go to bed and let me get my cookies so I can give you and everyone else their gifts."

Once more a game of keep away pursues, Choji doing his best to get the sweets out of the red head's hands. "Back off!" Suddenly a light flashes through the chimney temporarily blinding the pair.

Santa is not who you originally imagined...He does not have a big belly. Nor rosy cheeks or a beard. But a mystical aura surrounds the man. He looks young late teens early 20's. He wears a suit of red and black, a white bow tie and a fancy fedora and glowing scarf.

Not noticing the two...he checks his list muttering to himself...neither of the awake ninja's could hear. "Hmm Mako, nice and girlfriend, deserves something really special, never said what she wanted…"

He looks up to Choji and Mako staring dumbfounded…"What is going on here…" Mako Pushes Choji away protecting her sweets. She points at the fraud. "He broke into my house trying to steal my cookies." A tick mark appears on the Real santa's head.

"So you're the bastard that's been posing as me and stealing my cookies." Choji gulps picking up his sac of stolen goods. But before he could flee, Santa's magic surrounds the entire house, everyone who is sleeping will stay asleep, no one will be able to leave or enter.

Unless of course you're a being such as an elf...There's something about the saint nick that seems familiar to Mako, though she's not really sure. A big...big elf comes down. "Hey man what's taking….so ….long." Then it clicks…

"Haku? Zabuza?!" Mako stares in surprise...who would've thought her boyfriend was Santa...Both deny, "This is Santa and YOU." Pointing at Choji, the elf's temper flares. "Because of you we're off schedule DIEEEE."

Mako smiles lightly as he waves a sword that Zabuza has been wanting very badly at the now fleeing fool. "Yep now I definitely know it's Zabuza~" His movements are the same. Santa smacks his head muttering at what a real genius his friend is.

Clearing his throat he tries to handle the situation. "You should be in bed sleeping...it Is christmas eve." She sits down, "Hmm yes, but it's not my fault Choji broke into my house trying to swipe my cookies...I worked hard on them, if he hadn't woken me up you'd never get them."

Mako-1 Santa-0 "Yes well the situation is all under control, you can go back to sleep now Mako." She rolls her eyes, he's trying to change the point. "So why didn't you tell me you were Santa Haku? It makes sense...You have been acting strange these past few days." Once more he denies it.

Zab-ahem the elf chases Choji who flies passed Santa who accidentally grabs his scarf. Undoing his magical disguise. He returns to the outfit he wore today, he's back to normal, still not aware of his detransformation...once more tries to convince Mako that he is not Haku.

She can't help but laugh. "Maybe you should look in the mirror sweetheart." He summons his ice mirror...Mako does her best to stifle another laugh seeing his embarrassment. "CHOJI!

Zabuza drags the chubby man back in where Haku takes his scarf back, returning to his christmasy state. Zabuza sends the cookie thief flying. A yawn forces all three to freeze. Sen hearing ruckes and not finding Mako in bed came to investigate.

"Gasp...SANTA!" He glomps the mythical man once more the red head is forced to laugh at the sight. "Santy Claus I've been really good this year. And before you say anything yes Mako I have, I've only been mean to Haku."

And from there he does his long list of pranks he's committed. From stealing Haku's mask, to gluing his butt on top of one of the trees because he's quote on quote the "Christmas Angel"

"Sen?" He looks at his red headed friend. "Yess?" Her hair sway, giving him the pity shake. "That's Haku…" He freezes for a moment before laughing. "Good joke Mako~" Once more she repeats her statement, before pointing to her boyfriend.

One second later...the boys frozen solid. Santa clears his throat. "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning Mako." She says she'll see him off. Giving him the two head to the roof.

"Shikimaru?" Puzzled she blinks her eyes but sure enough the lazy ninja is on her roof next to Zabuza handling the reindeer. She then is told that the reindeer are really summons that Haku borrows from the lazy boys family.

"Good luck Haku, Zabuza." She yawns ready to crash. Haku gives her a kiss sending her back to her bed. A bit relieved that he doesn't have to hide his secret from her anymore, Haku flies off calling his reindeer to soar to the sky.

The next morning our heroine awakens with a loud yawn. Lying on her nightstand the fruitcake she had munched on earlier the day before. She wakes up Naruto and Hinata and then lightly pads her way to her...oh yeah that's right Sen got frozen last night...

Mako was thinking last night was another one of her holiday dreams...not this time. She releases her friend from his icy prison. Being in there too long made him forget about last night's mystical visitor. But the tree is adorned with gifts.

The boys dive in, the violet eyed girl hangs back with Mako. Enjoying the scene in front of them. The boys were having a tug of war match with one of the presents. "This turned out to be a pretty good holiday." Then the door slammed. "Heyyyyy...whersh my presents!" Crap Ako's home...


End file.
